


Skull Tanks Break Skank

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Fecal Soiling, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: What are a duo of kinky lesbian skull grunts to do when people keep on stealing their skull tanks and almost stumbling upon their perverted secrets? Coming to Plumeria was the wrong idea. Now everyone knows their fucked up fetishes! Time for a bit of payback…





	Skull Tanks Break Skank

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!
> 
> For context on who these particular grunts are: https://youtu.be/ZpjFlO_oVE8?t=550

“That’s my skull tank! I can’t believe you put on my skull tank again! Bitch, stop wearing my fucking skull tank already!”

No one ever seemed to listen to the duo of skull grunts, cooped up in the dilapidated remains of the skull mansion. Try as they might to set boundaries and make sure that their perfectly identical set of clothes was labeled as distinct from the virtually indistinguishable array of interchangeable outfits, no one seemed to listen! Their skull tanks were special, really! Unfortunately for the duo, they were “special” in a way they couldn’t tell to anyone else without getting instantly ridiculed for their deviant sexual interests. 

The duo had a habit of doing a few adventurous things with their bodies in their skull tanks and skull panties. Soaking their tops completely in sweat from passionate lesbian sex in their overly humid and hot bedroom was one issue. Their strange kinks were another. The duo were weird, wild soiling fetishists who love to poop themselves to start or during an intimate moment! The duo of girls were nothing but pants filling perverts who got the strangest tinge of pleasure from the shame and rush of soiling themselves. A mix up in clothing often meant that some other idiot skull grunt was dressed in a shirt wreaking of lesbian passion or panties that kept the smallest hint as to what they’d been used for lingering in the air. 

What were a duo of kinky skull grunts to do when everyone seemed to keen on accidentally stumbling on their freaky past times? Plumeria. The second in command to Team Skull and its absolute baddest bitch could send any policy out and have it followed no questions asked. If she said to watch what fucking skull tank you were taking up, the rest would surely follow. All they needed to do was admit what was happening to one person. Surely she’d be understanding enough to respect their kinky fetishes and carry out that order, right?

Oh how horribly it all went wrong. Not only did their little secret about how much they loved humping each other in soiled pants not go over well, it absolutely bombed. Plumeria had no interest in preserving the girls’ privacy. Their private matter was public knowledge to every other lady in the gang give minutes after that humiliating confession! Now the duo were total outcasts; boneheaded perverts now debased in front of all their former colleagues…

At least this bit of revenge would ease the pain a bit.

“Make fun of us, huh? You’re not so tough when you got two hard as nail skull grunts knocking you out, huh?” One of the grunts commented. 

For Plumeria, the immediate events after telling everyone about these weirdo short shitter skull grunts was a bit of a blur. She remembered giggling all the way to her room, then seeing the face of the chick smirking at her now absolutely livid and holding a baseball bat. Now, she had a headache and couldn’t move her arms. She also felt… squeaky? Why was shuffling back and forth making these rubbery noises?  
Oh god! A look downward finally unveiled the truth. Plumeria was bound in some sort of latex suit! From the neck down, every bit of her was encased in a skin-tight dark grey suit! Her arms were bound behind her back, the both of them seemingly locked within some weird straitjacket-esc hold. She couldn’t even stand, but it certainly looked like doing so would be an ordeal. The ash-grey suit ended with feet tipped in black high heels. What was she doing in a weird latex suit with some Salandit color scheme to it!? 

The only real deviation in the whole thing was around her crotch, right where things got a little more… poofy? There was no other way to describe it. For some reason, her whole rump was bulging out slightly from some unknown article of clothing beneath her suit; the lone article of clothing she had on from what she could feel. It took Plumeria a while to reason what exactly she was wearing. A brief shift in her weight making the garment crinkle finally tipped her off.

“Oh… oh NO YOU DIDN’T!” Plumeria raged. “Just because you two crap yourselves like pathetic little girls doesn’t mean you can stick me in a diaper too!” 

“Oh, what was that?” one of the skull grunts started. “She thinks we don’t do all that gross stuff voluntarily?”

The other chimed in “Awfully bold of her to assume that when she’s lost all control of that herself~”

Plumeria’s expression twisted in a mix of outraged anger and bewilderment at what the two were saying. For a few moments, at least. Just a split second later, a handful of bright sparkling purple powder came slamming right into her face! The eye watering, intolerable powder set Plumeria on an absolute fit. She hacked and coughed as hard as she could, trying to regain control of herself from having some horrible garbage shoved in her face.

PRRFFFFTTT~!

“Oh, hear that? Looks like our big bad boss is already losing control!” Spoke one grunt.

“Yeah!” the other celebrated. “Man, I can’t believe she was so quick to call us weird perverts when she’s already like this!”

Plumeria was genuinely confused “What the hell are you two-”

PRRRRRBBBRRRTT~! Another unflattering noise indicating someone’s bowels were ready to blow ripped through the air and shattered whatever pride Plumeria had left. There was no mistaking who exactly caused that unladylike noise to burst through the air. The mystery of what exactly that acrid toxin had done to poor Plumeria was gone. It worked like some sort of laxative… and a laxative that numbed her bowels to the point of total incontinence, no less! Try as Plumeria might to clench her anus in some desperate struggle to show she was still in control, nothing happened. The horrible farts kept cascading out, a clear signal that something solid was about to come cascading in to the seat of that latex suit.

“I-I can’t stop!” Plumeria whined, in a rare moment of weakness. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, no! No I can’t stop it from coming out!”

“Aw, poor Plumy’s got a stomach ache! I guess all that feedin’ her that special stuff we take for big loads during our little play times made her tummy all upset.” One of the skull grunts teased.

“Oh man! It’d be so embarrassing for her if she just totally, uncontrollably shat the biggest load of her life right into her diaper.” The other commented. “I guess such a tough lady isn’t use to having her tummy scrambled by our weird medicine, haha!”

The other grunt moved in a little closer towards Plumeria, turning around to prop her ass right in front of Plumeria’s face. “Hey, maybe if we get a little naughty with her, it’ll make it a little less embarrassing? Of course, this bitch doesn’t deserve it, but why not?”

“DON’T-” Plumeria’s last attempt at a raging defiance was snuffed out by one last ass rip, cut off by the muffled sound of something solid ready to descend.

The skull grunt’s partner moved in, slipping her fingers between hers and locking hands tight. “Messing ourselves on purpose while she shits herself like a baby? Sounds good~”

That was it; Plumeria’s body finally began its full betrayal! From between her quaking asshole emerged the solid turtle head of a thick, firm shit, pushing out with speed as her limp bowels failed to impede its unstoppable decent! Hot, solid shit came snaking right into the woman’s snug diaper, acquainting poor Plumeria with the awkward sensation of a hot mass pressing beneath her bottom. That first log coiled out for what felt like an eternity, easily matching whatever Plumeria could remember as her most impressive bowel movements.in a single segment. Oh, but just that one behemoth turd was hardly the end of it. Right as it finished filling her shorts into one big saggy bulge, more of that same girth came barrelling out of her right into her pants! It was enough to make Plumeria groan and whine aloud in annoyance, whenever her mouth could take a break from all the involuntary grunting.

And to make everything worse, right before Plumeria’s eyes, the two ladies who’d done this all to her were shamelessly enjoying themselves, doing all the nasty deeds she was doing with bright smiles across their faces! Urgh, it was so gross! Those two bitches were snickering and smiling as they made their daisy dukes bulge big and bad right in front of her face! How did anyone enjoy this? How did these perverts love making their shorts bulge full to bursting with their ungodly shit loads? How on earth did they get off on this!? It was some strange fetish Plumeria thought she’d never understand!

Plumeria had one last fall to take; one last act of degradation she’d been avoiding so far this whole time. Up until now, she’d successfully managed to keep her ass hovering above her seat. She’d packed her pampers full to bursting, sure, but she hadn’t let the final act of sitting in her mess. Yet. One lean backwards from the skull grunts pushing their own panty bulges closer to Plumeria and that all changed.

SPLAT! Plumeria finally sat back into her own waste, still pushing it out all the while. She’d been totally broken by this devious duo obsessed with skull tanks and perverted acts in their clothes. Was there any way for this whole situation to get worse? How long did she have to stay in the damn suit with a dirty diaper!?

The butts of those two soiled skull grunts drew even closer. It seems they wanted to sit and chat on Plumeria’s lap with their soiled bottoms before they even thought about helping her.


End file.
